


Jack Daniels and Sun Flowers

by craicniam_98



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craicniam_98/pseuds/craicniam_98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes Jack Daniels and books. Harry likes sun flowers and Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Louis

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration came from my lock screen....its jack daniels bottles with sunflowers in them like they're vases. I really tried with this one so....here ya go. Please leave comments.

It's cold outside and Louis doesn't want to leave his bed. He's perfectly fine where he lays, snuggled in a two size too large sweater he bought a while back. His thick pajama bottoms are warming his legs nicely, duvet pulled up to his chin. He hates having to leave his bed. It's a safe haven to him. Always in the same spot unless he moves it. He won't though, he likes it where it is. Next to his window so he can watch outside on lazy days. 

He's going to have to get up soon, he knows this. He has work to attend, but it can wait. He does work at a bar. Who comes to a bar at 12 in the afternoon? No one. Unless you're a pathetic alcoholic who should really look into local rehabs. Other than that, he's fine. So he lays in bed for a while longer, watching the sky turn from a light to a dark shade of grey. Great. Rain. 

He sighed, rolling over to face away from the window. The last thing he hates besides it being a cold grey day is a cold rainy grey day. He lives in England so rain is expected but that doesn't mean its not a major annoyance. Then he hears it start to pour outside and he's angry. He refuses to drive to work in the rain because the roads get too slick and slippery. Plus his breaks are shit. He was supposed to get them fixed but he needed the money to keep a roof over his head. He doesn't own an umbrella either.

You'd think that he should at least own one umbrella due his location, but he doesn't. He has a bad history with umbrellas so he's given up on them completely. They break eventually so he rather save himself the trouble and dash to his car with his jacket protecting him. Sadly, an old jacket wont save him today. The rain is coming down hard. He'd still get soaked. Then he'd have to sit 30 minutes in his car in wet clothes, and get back out into the rain to go to work. Working in wet clothes in not an option. So he does the only thing he can do. He calls Zayn.

Zayn and Louis have been best mates ever since university. Him and Zayn shared a dorm room and they just clicked. Zayn was a laid back sort of guy while Louis was vibrant. Hard to believe but yes, Louis used to be the life of the party. Now he's the one filing noise complaints. Zayn witnessed Louis at his lowest point. He had been through a lot when he finally came out as gay. While others shied away, Zayn stayed. He comforted Louis and basically took care of him during their last year of uni. He helped Louis regain his strength and push on. He helped him find a job and the apartment he lives in today. 

Zayn is the only person he can rely on besides his mum. So he calls him, hoping he'd answer. That's the thing about Zayn. He usually doesn't answer every call he gets, but when he does, he's always in a good mood. Not that he was a down person, he's not. He just rather have a text sent to save the trouble of being distracted by a call that could of been expressed through a few words on a keyboard.

Sadly, he didn't pick up. 

So Louis sits up, stretching his back muscles. He's been having back aches for the past month and he really thinks he should see a doctor about it. Maybe when he gets the money. He stands up, and walks over to his bathroom. It's clean but not spotless. He is a man and all. But it's alright. Not too big, not too small. The perfect size for him. It has a lot of doubles though. Double sink, double shower. He's still surprised actually, the bathroom is the best part of his shity one bedroom apartment. A couple must of had it and fixed up the bathroom before leaving. 

He takes his morning piss before washing up. He's too tired for a shower right now but he takes one anyways. He'd hate to walk into work smelling like musk. That's not a good look. Once he's finished with his shower, he dries off wrapping the towel around his waist so he can head back to his room and pick out an outfit. Then it hits him. He forgot to do his laundry. He was so tired last night that he'd just thrown on his pajamas and went to bed. 

He swears under his breathe, pulling on a pair of his topman boxers before pulling on sweats and his old uni hoodie. Still fits. Fuck work today. He needs to wash his clothes and by the time he gets home tonight it'd be a repeat of last night. So he piles his clothes into his laundry sack, too careless to sort them. He can do it when he gets to the laundry mat. He shoots Zayn a quick text that he won't be coming in, he decided to take a much needed personal day. 

He throws on a pair of socks and his vans before grabbing his keys, wallet, and the laundry sack and heading out of his apartment. He locked up before carrying the sack down the steps to the first floor. It was still raining hard to he put his hood on his head and opened the door. He pushed unlock on his car keys before dashing out and opening the passenger side and throwing the sack into the seat. He slammed the door, running to the driver's side and getting in. 

Bloody soaked. 

Oh well, he'll dry off eventually. He wasn't in the mood to bitch about it right now. So he starts the car and gives it a few moments to warm up before pulling out and heading over to the laundry mat. 

It's not raining as hard when he pulls up so he takes his time walking inside. There aren't any people inside besides the workers. He places the laundry in a basket, walking over to the booth to get the change he needs to start the machines. He sorts his clothes into two piles, whites and colors. He didn't spot any bleach so he decides to put the colors in first. He can run to tesco and pick some up. 

So he heads back out and drives to Tesco, sighing down the aisle as he sees that the bleach isn't on sale. Just great. There's nothing he can do so he picks it up anyways. On his was out of the aisle, his stomach growls. He is proper famished, so he walks over to the food and picks up a bag of sunchips and a small box of nature valley granola bars. He purchases his items up front, probably the only male in the store this early. He gives a sweet thank you to the cashier before grabbing his bags and heading back to his car.

He can feel his phone buzz in his sweat pants pocket, probably Zayn wondering if he's alright. It can wait though, if it was important he'd call. So he drives back to the laundry mat and snacks on his sun chips while waiting for his load to finish in the washer. To save time he puts the whites in the next machine. Why not? He checks his phone surprised by the name that popped up.

It was his mum Jay. She texted for him to stop by her flower shop later, she had great news to share with him. Yes, his mum owns a flower shop. Very stereotypical if you ask him. It's a nice shop though, its small and hidden yet it gets a lot of business. People love her flowers. He remembers helping her out one day when he was younger, everyone who came in was so happy to leave with flowers. He's not much of a flower guy but they're nice to look at. So he texts her back that he'd stop by once he's done with his laundry. 

An hour and thirty minutes pass by before he's completely done and down to his last granola bar. He folds everything and puts it back into the sack (don't worry he washed it too) and heads outside. It stopped raining but its still grey. He puts the sack into the back seat this time, and gets in. He drives over to his mum's shop, windows down just a little. He didn't completely dry so hopefully this would help. He turns on the radio but nothing good is playing. What happened to music now a days? Everyone is just promoting their lives as if its really that good, which he bets most of these artist are phonies. 

He turns it off, enjoying the rest of his ride humming to himself. He likes to hum. He doesn't know why and he never hums a song its just random but he loves it. When he gets to the shop, he's shocked when a black range rover is parked in his usual spot. Must be a fancy customer. So he parks next to it, getting out and walking inside. No one is in sight so he figures they're in the back. 

"Mum...mum!" he calls out taking a seat on the counter. 

His mum emerges from the back, smile on her face. 

"Louis! Ah how's my baby?" She pulls him into a hug squeezing tight. Louis chuckles, fixing a few strands of her hair that are misplaced. 

"I'm doing fine, just finished up my laundry." 

Jay stepped back, leaning on the counter next to Louis. 

"I can tell you're soaked love." 

Louis rolled his eyes, smile on his lips. He couldn't help but smile when he's with his mum. She his favorite person in the world. 

"So news, you had news you wanted to share. Is it bad? Are you dying?" 

Jay playfully slapped Louis' leg, standing up straight. 

"No silly, i got a worker. I finally got an employee to help around. I'm getting too old to be doing this alone you know." 

Louis rolled his eyes, playing with her earring before she swatted his hand away. 

"So when do i meet this servant of yours?" 

"Louis! He's not a servant. He's an employee." 

"He? You hired a man?! A man actually wants to work here?!" 

Louis was shocked. There's no way in hell any man would willing work in a flower shop. Any straight man that is. 

"Yes i did. His name is Harry. I sent him to pick up some more soil so you may not meet him today depending on when he returns and when you leave." 

Louis turned around, starring out the window at the black range rover. 

"Is that his? The range rover?" 

"Yeah, says his dad got it for him as a present from finishing uni. He's a baby that one. He is a sweetheart though. You'd like him." 

"The bastard is parked in my spot I'm quite sure i won't take any liking to him." 

Louis' mum sighed, heading back into the back. 

"What ever you say Lou, make yourself comfortable i'll be right back. I need to finish a bouquet for a flower girl." 

Louis hopped off the counter and took a seat at one of the few tables in the shop. Why wouldn't this 'Harry' kid take that monstrous car of his with him to get soil? Who in their right mind would carry a bag of soil in this weather? So he looked around, finding a few flower books around him. Despite the topic, he chose to read one anyways. He loves books. And being an expert on flowers wont kill him. 

About ten minutes later, the door opened and Louis' head shot up at the deep raspy voice breaking the silence of the shop. He couldn't see the person's face but it was obviously a male. He was tall, legs super long. And quite toned he might add. He was in a black coat, and these hideous brown boots. When he finally dropped the bag, Louis literally stopped breathing. 

(Only for a few seconds he's not that dramatic.)

He was beautiful. Curly thick brunette hair that was pushed back in a sort of quiff. He has huge hands and large fingers. He was in a v-neck that hung low on his collar bones, tattooed with two sparrows. He had soft yet defined features. His eyebrows straight, his nose perfect. His lips were red and plump. They looked swollen as if he had just kissed someone but something was telling Louis that they were naturally like that. And his eyes. Green.

The boy looked at Louis, smiling. Shit he had a nice smile, perfect teeth. Jesus who was this kid anyways? He walked over to Louis, sticking his hand out. Louis shook it just out of generosity. Any other day he'd stare at a person as if they were crazy for offering him a handshake but he really wanted to touch Harry. 

"I'm Harry. Harry Styles. You must be Louis, Jay's son. Nice to meet you." 

Louis was starstruck. His words were caught in his throat and he's pretty sure he looked like a deer in headlights. But thank god his mum came out, smiling and welcoming Harry back to the shop. Louis cleared his throat, standing up and shuffling next to him mum. Harry was a lot taller than he realized, he was towering over him. 

"I take it you met Louis." 

"Yeah he did." Louis squeaked out. 

"Jay told me a lot about you. You look exactly as she described to be honest, maybe a little better."

Harry's voice was slow and enticing. He had a voice that you'd love to listen to all day. He should make audio books for a living. 

"Harry darling, can you bring that bag into the back for me? I need to sweep up out here." 

"Sure." 

Harry turned around, walking back over to the bag he had left near the entrance. He took off his coat, hanging it on a coat rack by the door. When did that get there? He had tattoos littered all over his left arm. Louis started to wonder if he had any other tattoos. He picked up the soil, biceps flexing just a little. Harry walked back over towards Louis and Jay, smiling as he excused himself to the back. Jay faced Louis, devilish smirk on her lips. 

"What?" Louis questioned.

"He likes you." She teased.

Louis rolled his eyes, walking back to the table he was sat at before and put the book away. 

"He does not. And i do not like him." 

"I didn't say you liked him love, I just said he liked you." 

Louis' face felt hot, blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks. Harry came back, broom in his hand. 

"Here you go Jay." 

Jay turned around thanking Harry and took the broom from his hand. 

"So Louis, are you staying a while?" Harry asked crossing his arms, leaning against the counter. 

"Probably not. I might just go out, hop in the old car and ram it into yours." 

Harry was taken back, face confused. 

"I don-"

"Your in my spot mate." 

Harry shrugged looking out towards their cars and back at Louis.

"Didn't have your name on it." 

Cheeky bastard. 

"But i really must leave mum, I need to go home and shower and get into some clothes that aren't wet. Don't want to catch a cold." 

Louis gave his mum a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the door. 

"See you soon Lou!" Harry called out right as Louis opened the door.

Louis look at Harry over his shoulder. He looked pleased with himself knowing he can call Louis 'Lou'. Well he can't only his mum is allowed to but he's already outside and he doesn't feel like getting into a banter with the fool. So he gets in his car, drives home, and take a hot shower. But he absolutely did not wank off to the thought of Harry Styles fucking him. 

Okay he did.


	2. Sun Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gives Louis his number and sun flowers that were supposed to be for Zayn. Louis keeps them both.

Harry Styles. Harry styles. Harry Styles. 

Louis couldn't stop thinking about him. It's been five days, and he's thinking about Harry fucking Styles. See, ever since uni, he promised himself to focus on himself rather then boys and relationships. He really did go through a lot and he thought that he should give it some time. He really doesn't want to have a boyfriend anytime soon, wants to let the wounds he has heal. But he can't do that when a sex god comes stalking in with model legs, punk rock tattoos, and a voice that should belong a porn narrator. 

He's stressed. 

He wants to see him again, and badly. Yet the pride and ego he as left wont allow him to go get in his car and go to the shop. Not when Harry is the only reason he's going back. Now that, that's killing him. He hates he's attracted to Harry because its the only reason he's going to his mum's shop willingly. His mum would feel so betrayed if she found out Louis was coming to see her so much for the employee she hired. 

Plus that would just give her a reason to tease him. She'll know he likes Harry the moment he walks in and he can't have that-no not today. 

Laying down in bed in his pajama, he thinks of excuses that would force him to go to the shop. He should just buy flowers. Yeah, flowers. Zayn likes flowers. So he gets up and opens his closet. He needs something proper to wear. He can't wear his sweatpants all the time. So he decided on a denim button down top with scattered birdies on them. He loves this shirt, Zayn bought it for him as a get well gift when he was sick. He waited on line for a sale at TopMan and ended up getting a cold and missed the whole thing. So, Zayn got the shirt he was eyeing for months for him. (Isn't he just perfect.) 

He swivels over to his drawer, pulling out a black pair of his levi jeans. He organizes them based on brand. Levis are the most abundant, then its TopMan, and then just jeans he got from regular department stores when he was low on funds. 

He peels off his pajamas, chill running down his spine from the cool air hitting his skin. He puts on his jeans, hopping around as he pulls them up over his bum. He slips on his top, buttoning them with care. He used to always buttons them wrong so he has to pay extra attention when he does it. He doesn't care about putting on socks today so he slips on his vans and heads out into his bathroom. 

His hair is a mess. He's absolutely not wearing a beanie so he grabs he blow dryer from under the sink and his brush he keeps in the drawer. He turns on his blow dryer, blowing his hair into a quiff using the brush to help add volume. One thing Louis know's how to do right is put together outfits and do his hair. Once it's into a satisfying quiff, he brushes it down to the side so it swoops over one side of his face yet still quiffed. He puts away the dryer and brush, grabbing his hair spray and spraying his hair before stepping out of the bathroom and into his living room.

(just imagine the hair he had for snl okay bear with me here)

Grabbing his favorite parka, keys, and wallet before he steps out. He locks up and makes his way down to his car. His stomach rumbles and he decided to head to Starbucks for breakfast. Its Saturday and he can do what ever the fuck he wants. He starts his car, letting the music play this time as he drives to the Starbucks near the shop. Once he gets there, he buys a grande double chocolaty chip frappuccino and a butter croissant for himself, and cake pops with a grande very berry refresher for his mum. 

He pulls into the parking lot of the shop, Harry's dumb range rover in his spot once again. This kid really is testing him. He turns off the car, grabs the food, and leaves walking into the shop. No once was in sight so he figured they were in the back. 

"Mum i bring gifts!" He calls out loud enough for her to hear him.

His mum came out moments later, smiling happily as she sees Louis' face.

"Louis! Nice to see you again sweet heart." 

Louis walks up to the counter placing the food on it before walking around and giving her a tight hug. When they pulled away, he walked back to the other side, taking out his croissant. 

"There's cake pops in the bag for you, and the refresher is yours." 

"Thank you love." 

He takes a bite of his croissant, moaning from the taste. He takes a sip of his frapp when he hears Harry's voice.

"Is that Louis?" he questions as he walks out.

Louis glances up at Harry, fighting back a smile. He truly is beautiful. 

"Hey there curly. I see you don't listen to people when they say you're in their parking spot." 

Harry chuckled, moving next to Jay, leaning on the counter. 

"Well maybe you should come earlier if you want your parking spot. Is that a double chocoalty chip frapp?" 

"Yes, and it's mine. So eyes off." 

Harry reached over the counter, grabbing the frapp and taking a sip before placing it back in front of Louis. 

See things like this get Louis worked up. He wants to yell at him for clearly ignoring him and drinking his stuff. Not that he minds when people drink off of him, but he doesn't know Harry and you just dont do that. But he can't bring himself to scream. Deep down he finds it hot as fuck that he doesn't care Louis' mouth was on it. 

So Louis plays his game and take another sip, starring at Harry the whole time.

The tension was becoming highly awkward so Jay, in her modesty, took out a cake pop and handed it to Harry. 

"Here love." 

Harry took the cake pop, thanking her as he walked off into the back again. Jay looked at Louis, shaking her head. 

"What?!" Louis asked, crumbs surrounding his mouth as he took another bite of his croissant. 

"Nothing love. Now what do you want? I have work to do." 

Louis wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand, taking another sip of his drink. 

"Well i wanted to get flowers for Zayn. He's my best mate and you know, i wanted to do something nice for him." 

Jay smiled, taking out a piece of paper from a drawer that had a list of flowers they offered. 

"Here, just choose which flowers Zayn likes and i'll have Harry make you a nice bouquet." 

Louis looked at the list, sighing. He doesn't know what flowers Zayn likes. It's not something you just randomly ask a person. He's not sure if he'd take care of them. 

"I um..well just surprise me." He says, handing the list back to his mum.

Jay nodded, walking to the back to tell Harry to prepare the flowers. In the mean time, she came back and finished some paperwork for other customers as Louis finished his breakfast. He threw away his garbage and sat down at his regular table, reading another book on flower species. Ten minutes passed before Harry came out, flowers in his hand. 

"Here you go Lou." He said, placing them on the counter. 

Louis put the book away, and moved to see what flowers Harry had chosen. 

"I think you're gonna like them." Harry said, clasping his hands behind his back.

Louis rolled his eyes, peeking inside of the wrapping. He saw yellow pedals yet couldn't tell what the flower was. So he pulled on it gently until it slipped out of the wrapping. 

"You've got to be bloody kidding me. Sun flowers?" 

Harry's face went blank and Louis instantly felt bad. 

"No no i don't mean it in a bad way, i just-i didn't think a flower shop would sell sun flowers. They're just so...weird." 

Harry shrugged, snatching the flower from Louis' hands and putting it back with the others. 

"If you don't like them i can go back and make you another one." 

"No! I like them Harry. I like them. They're perfect." 

Harry half smiled, taking a ribbon out from his apron pocket and tied it around the flowers to keep them together. 

"Make sure you take care of them. These especially need extra sun and water. Dont let them get too big because they're start to tip and the pedals will fall off." 

"Yeah okay I can do that. How much?" 

Harry chuckled, dimple coming back. 

"I'm not going to charge my bosses son Louis. They're free." 

Louis returned the smile, grabbing the flowers into his arms. He gave his mum a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye to them both as he made his way to the front door. 

"See you soon Lou!" Harry called out as he walked out. 

This kid really was too much. 

***

Later that evening at home, Louis called Zayn to come over. He didn't. He was busy getting another tattoo so he was occupied for the rest of the night. Fed up with Zayn always blowing him off, Louis decided to keep the flowers for himself. He walked into his kitchen and looked in the cabinets for something big enough to hold the flowers. He didn't find anything so he rummaged under sink at his recyclables, and picked out two old jack daniels bottles. 

Louis rinsed them out before filling them up with cold water. He unwrapped the flowers, placing them evenly into the bottles. They were too tall and he remembered Harry said not to let them tip over unless he wants pedal-less flowers. So he took them out, and took out a knife from the holder on the counter. He placed the flowers in a row, and chopped of a piece of the bottom stems. He placed the flowers back into the bottles, and they fit perfectly. 

Pleased with himself, Louis collected the stems from the counter and threw them out. He went to ball up the wrapping but he noticed a business card in the middle of it. He picked it up, chuckling at the corny message on it. 

'To: Louis. If you need flowers who you gonna call? Harry! Here's my number.'

Louis threw the wrapping out and put the card on his nightstand. He's not going to put it in his phone just yet. He still needs to get to know Harry before he decides he's worthy enough to be another contact of his. 

He knows that one way or another, Harry is going to win his heart. He can tell, but part of him doesn't want that. He doesn't want Harry to be interested in him. He wants Harry to move out of his parking spot and leave the flower shop forever. He wants Harry to just stop trying and find someone else. 

Yet the other part of him wants Harry to keep trying until Louis is his. He wants Harry all to himself. To sleep in his bed at night. To put his things in his room. To take showers with him. To cuddle him when he's grumpy. To take him to work on rainy days. To take care of him. 

So he strips himself of all clothes down to his boxers, and goes to bed. He's getting a headache from thinking too hard. But of course some has to always ruin the moment. His phone rings so he stretches his arm back to grab it. He brings it to his face, panic building up as he sees his landlord's name on the screen. He slides his thumb across the screen, answering the call.

"Hello." 

"Louis?" 

"Hello. Everything okay? If its about the rent i promise i'll have it by the end of the month." 

"I know I know same thing you always say. Louis you're two months behind. I can't keep letting this slide, you know that right?" 

"Yeah, I know." 

"So fix it. I don't want to have to evict you Louis, you're a good kid." 

"I know I know, i'm just low on funds."

"So get a roommate Louis. I really think you should."

"Roommate? The apartment only has one bedroom." 

"That bedroom is big enough for two beds. I'm giving you one more month Louis. I have to be fair. Call me when you decide what you want to do. Goodnight."

"Night."

Louis hung up his phone, sighing into his pillow. He's fucked. How is he going to get a roommate in a month? 


	3. Let Me In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis needs a roommate. Harry buys him dinner.

Louis is slumped against the bar at work, small crowd in the pub. He hates his job he really does. He always smells of alcohol and smoke and he's pretty sure this place has violated multiple health codes over the years. Zayn is at the other end of the bar, chatting up a clearly intoxicated women. When she grabs her drink and stumbles back to her friends, Zayn comes over to him, patting his shoulder lightly. 

"Cheer up mate. You'll be fine." 

"No i wont." Louis whines, resting his head in his arms. 

"Yes you will Louis. You'll find a roommate." 

"Will you move in with me?" 

Zayn sighed, rubbing circles into Louis' back. 

"You know I can't mate. I can't break my lease." 

"I know. It was worth a shot." Louis says, resting up on his elbows.

 

The rest of the night was more of a blur for Louis. He didn't really pay attention to the people he was serving and he's pretty sure he messed up a few orders. Yet everyone who comes to this shit hole are pure alcoholics so he knows they're happy to get anything. Zayn offers to lock up so Louis gives him a hug before grabbing his coat and heading outside into the parking lot. 

The last place he wants to be is home. He's scared that in a month it wont be his home anymore and he cant cope with that thought. So he gets in his car and he decides to give his mum a visit at the shop. Plus his stomach is rumbling and he's super hungry. He can grab dinner with her after she locks up. 

So he drives to the flower shop, heater on because it got too damn cold to have his windows cracked like normal. When he gets to the shop, Harry's dumb range rover is still parked in the lot. He parks on the opposite side this time, jogging to the door to escape the cool breeze. He walks inside, sighing as the heat hits him.

"Mum?" He calls out, walking to the counter.

Harry peeks his head out, smile appearing on his face once he sees Louis. He walks out and stands across from him.

"Hey." 

"Hi Harry. Is my mum here?"

"Nope. She went home early. Wasn't feeling too well." 

Louis sighed, sitting down at his usual table.

"Everything okay?" Harry asks as he pulls up a chair to sit across from Louis. 

"No. Everything sucks."

"Hey, you know can talk to me if you want. I'm a good listener." 

Louis grimaced, folding his arms across his chest.

"I barely know you Harry." 

Harry scoffed, mimicking Louis' actions.

"I take it we know each other very well. Or i know you." 

"Yeah from what my mum tells you." 

"Just tell me." 

Louis gave in, resting his hands on his lap. 

"Well I'm broke. I'm two months behind on my rent and if i don't find a roommate in the next month i'm out on the streets."

Harry only shrugged, seeing the situation as nothing serious.

"Shouldn't be that hard to find a roommate."

"Yes. My apartment is only one bedroom. Who the hell is going to move in? And i'm sure as hell not sleeping on the bloody couch. That's my fucking room."

"Oh." Harry responded, scratching his head lightly. 

Louis groaned, covering his face with his hands. The more he thought about it, the worse he felt. He's going to lose his home and there is nothing he can do from making that happen. No one is going to move into a one bedroom apartment with him.

There was an awkward silence for a moment until Louis' stomach rumbled again. 

The two looked at each other before lauhging. Louis covered his stomach, blush creeping up his neck. 

"I take it you're hungry mate." Harry said in between gasps. 

Once Louis calmed down, he shook his head.

"I am actually. I came hoping to grab dinner with my mum." 

"You could always grab dinner with me?" Harry optioned.

Louis raised an eyebrow, smirking at Harry.

"I don't know, i usually don't go to dinner with strangers." 

"It's not a date you idiot. We can go where ever you want." 

"Deal. But we're taking your car. I've never been in a range rover." 

Harry chuckled, standing up. 

"Deal. Just let me grab my stuff and we can go." 

Harry scurried off into the back while Louis stood up, pushing his chair in. Harry came back, wearing a jean jacket with fur on the collar. He pushed the door open, allowing Louis to walk out. He locked the doors before hitting unlock on his car keys. 

"You wanna drive?" Harry asked, dangling the keys in front of Louis. 

Louis looked up at Harry, smiling as he snatched the keys and ran to the driver's seat. 

"Get in loser we're going to McDonalds!" He screamed before climbing in. 

Harry laughed, getting into the passenger side. Louis adjusted the seat since his legs are much more shorter than Harry's so he could reach the pedals. He started the car, backing out of the parking spot smoothly. 

"You're good for someone who's never been in a range rover." Harry commented as they headed onto the street. 

"Just because I've never been in a range rover doesn't mean i don't know how to drive." Louis said, glancing at Harry before focusing back on the road. 

Their drive to McDonalds was nice. Louis found out Harry came from a family with money but didn't like the flashy life style that much. He had an older sister named Gemma and he lived 30 minutes from the flower shop. He also learned Harry likes to stare at people hard when they speak. But that's more of a side note he came up with himself. 

They pulled into the McDonald's parking lot, climbing out of the car. They walked to the entrance, Harry opening the door floor Louis again. They got on line and ordered what they wanted. When Louis went to reach for his wallet, Harry swatted his hand away. He handed the cashier his credit card, smiling at Louis.

"I suggested getting dinner with you so I'm paying." 

Louis tried to hide his smile but the cashier obviously saw it, smiling back at him. They moved over waiting for their food. Louis could feel Harry's eyes on him. He didn't mind though. He was in a bad mood and Harry was slowly cheering him up. Their meals came and Harry grabbed the bags. 

"Pick a seat, I got this."

Louis shrugged, picking a booth over near the windows. They slide into the booth, Louis taking his fries out of the bag. He popped two in his mouth, looking out the window at passing cars. 

"Thank you." He said, turning back to look at Harry. 

"No problem." 

 

They finished their meals, laughing from the ridiculous conversation they were having. They were walking back to Harry's car when Harry asked a question.

"Do you want me to take you back to your car?" He asked opening the passenger door for Louis to climb in.

"Yeah." Louis said before closing the door. 

Harry scurried into the driver's seat, starting the car. They pulled out of McDonalds, heading back to the flower shop. Louis groaned. He was tired ad he wanted his bed. 

"You tired?" 

"Yeah. I just really wanna get home." 

Harry pulled the car over onto the side, turning to face Louis. 

"Are you sure you just don't want me to take you home? I don't mind." 

Normally Louis would tell Harry to quit stalling at take him home but he's really tired and Harry's care is warm and a lot more comfortable than his own. 

"Yeah okay. Thank you." 

Louis directed Harry to his house. He should of just driven there. Harry sucks with directions. But he's in front of his building and he couldnt be anymore relieved. Harry put the car in park, getting out at the same time as Louis. 

"Are you trying to follow me inside Styles?" Louis joked. 

"I'm just being a gentleman. I'll walk you to your door." 

They walked inside of the building and up the steps to Louis' floor. Louis stops at his door, looking back at Harry. 

"Thank you for tonight Harry. I needed it." 

Harry smiled, leaning against the wall. 

"No problem." 

"And thank you for driving me home i really di- shit how am i going to get to work." 

"Ah shit I'm sorry Louis." 

"Dont be. It's my fault for being lazy." 

"You're not lazy. Here, what time do you have to be to work? I can come pick you up in the morning and take you to your car." 

"You'd do that? I mean i can ask Za-" 

"What time Louis?" Harry asked interrupting him.

"9:00." 

"Alright. Text me your address so i can map my way here from my place." 

"What makes you think I have your number?" 

Harry stood up straight, coming closer to Louis. 

"I know you kept the card i put in those flowers." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Louis lied. 

"Yeah okay. I'm going to hug you and I'm going to go home." 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, head on his shoulders. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, sighing. He felt so small right now. Harry's body was completely swallowing his up. Harry pulled away, smiling at Louis before waving off and heading back down to his car. Louis went inside, stripping off his clothes on his way to his bed. When he finally laid down under his sheets in his boxers, he mentally slapped himself. 

As much as he wants to deny this feeling, he can't. He knows he said focus on himself a million times but he can't. Not with Harry Styles hugging him and holding his waist and resting his head on his shoulder. And he hates that he wants him but he does. Badly. 

He picks up his phone from his night stand and grabs the card with Harry's number on it. He adds Harry as a contact and sends him his address. He receives a text right away from Harry. 

'See you tomorrow be ready at 8:15! Breakfast on me!'

He puts his phone back and groans into his pillow. 

He should have kissed him.


	4. Sounds Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Zayn. Louis meets Harry's lips.

8:15 is way too early if you ask Louis, but he has a hot boy coming to pick him up and buy him food. So yeah, he's up. He's still sleepy but he figures he'll be fine once he gets some food in his system. He's hoping Harry takes them to Satrbucks for a morning coffee and a butter croissant, yet something is telling him that's too simple. See Harry is one complex dude, he's weird. 

Like really weird. 

But he's unpredictable and Louis likes/hates that. He likes that Harry would just offer to by him breakfast with out even thinking twice. Yet he hates that Harry didn't/won't tell him exactly where they are going. He sucks it up and puts on his favorite beanie. He's too tired to get dolled up so he's gone for the lazy look. A large sweater, baggy jeans, his vans, and his blue beanie. 

His phone rings, Harry's number popping up on the screen.

"Hello." 

"Come outside sleepy head." 

Before he could respond, Harry had hung up. Bastard. Louis grabs his parka, wallet, keys and locks up and he makes his way outside. Harry is right out front, standing against his car. He's wearing a a flannel shirt, a beanie with ridiculous curls poking out, too tight jeans which Louis is sure he can't feel his balls, and white converse. He's surprised he's not wearing those hideous brown boots. 

And trust him, they're hideous. 

"Morning sunshine." Harry calls out as Louis walks over towards him. 

Louis rolls his eyes, giving Harry a hug. 

"Morning. Can I drive?" He asks as he pulls away. 

Harry smiles, moving over so Louis could get into the driver's seat. Louis climbs in and waits for Harry to get into the passenger seat before starting the car and drives down the road to the stop light. 

"So where to Styles?" Louis asks, turnings left onto the main road once the light is green. 

"Well I was thinking we could go to this café near my flat." 

"Fair. Where is it?" 

"Well first you need to turn around. We're going the wrong way." 

Louis groaned, making an 'illegal' U-turn as Harry commented and headed up the road. As they drove, Harry directed Louis, making little comments on his driving. 

"You speed a lot" and "Stop breaking so hard you're going to ruin them"

Louis was getting rather annoyed so he flipped Harry off as they pulled into the parking lot of the café. It was a small place, but was literally packed with people. Most of them seemed to be getting their orders to go so he was relived. The last thing he hates is a small packed place full of rude and hungry people.

He puts the car in park, switching the engine off and hands the keys to Harry. 

"Are you okay Lou?" Harry asks, unbuckling his seat belt.

"Yeah, just hungry." 

Harry nods before they both get out of the car. Harry hits the unlock button as they walk inside. And in that moment Louis felt as if they had walk through the gates to Narnia because this café was massive. It was huge! He certainly did not expect this at all. 

"Shocked much?" Harry joked. 

Louis looked up at Harry, he didn't respond but his face said it all. Harry gripped Louis' wrists lightly, walking them over to a booth near the corner, dim light right above it. Cheeky. Louis shrugged off his jacket, looking over to the clock across from them. 8:30. 

"Harry it's 8:30." 

Harry looked up at the clock, shrugging before looking back at Louis.

"We'll be fine." He says before smiling. 

He picks up one of the menus on the table, turning it towards Louis. 

"I think you should try the toasted croissant with the eggs and bacon. It's the best." 

Louis grabs the menu, inspecting the picture next to it. He has to admit, it does look good. But he rather go for something he can eat faster. The waitress comes by smiling at them both. 

"How are you two? Ready to order?" she asked taking out a notepad and a pen.

"Yes, we'll both have the toasted croissant with the eggs and bacon." Harry spoke, completely ignoring Louis' face of protest. 

"Anything to drink?" She asked, scribbling fast on the paper.

"Two orange juices please." 

She nodded, walking away from their table. Louis glared at Harry. 

"What the fuck Harry? I didn't want orange juice. Or that croissant." 

Harry sat back, crossing his arms. Smiling. He was smiling. And right now Louis was in the mood to slap it off his face. Or kiss it off. Yeah kiss it off. 

"Trust me, you'll thank me later. Plus their coffee is shit." 

Louis folded his arms as well , looking around the café. His eyes caught sight of a tall lanky guy with black hair. He had on black jeans and black Nike classics. He had on a leather jacket with a cigarette behind and his ears and he couldn't help but think that guy resembled Zayn. Oh wait. That is Zayn. 

"You alright?" Harry asked, looking over in the direction Louis was. 

"Do you know him?" 

Louis turned back around, trying to look confused as if Harry was the one freaking out. 

"No what no I don't know that guy stop looking at him." 

Harry smirked, placing his elbows on the table as he leaned closer towards Louis. 

"You know him don't you. Don't lie to me." He whispered. 

Louis leaned back, Harry arching an eyebrow. Louis sighed, nodding yes. Harry sat back, smug look on his face. 

"So who is he? Wait let me guess, that's Zayn. The best friend you were telling me about." 

"Yes that's Zayn. Can we drop it he's going to look over here and i don't want him to see me in a beanie he always makes fun of m-" he was interrupted by the sound of his text message notifications. 

It was Zayn. Louis opened it, slumping lower into his seat as he read it. 

'I can see you dumb ass.'

"What?" Harry asked, looking back at Zayn who was walking over to them. 

"Louis just sit up." Zayn said, sitting down next to Louis with a cup of coffee and a muffin in his hands. 

"I'm Harry." Harry introduced himself, sticking his hand out across the table. 

Zayn shook it kindly, introducing himself also as Louis watched, turning two shades darker. He could handle Zayn and Harry alone, but them together it a big no no. Zayn is Louis' best friend and knows how much Louis wants to suck Harry's dick while Harry is oblivious. Plus he likes to embarrass him at the worst moments. 

Finally their food came and he can focus on eating rather than listening to the two of them chat it up. 

 

Twenty minutes later, its 8:55 and Louis is stressing to Harry that they need to go. 

"Louis calm down. Why so jittery?" Zayn asks, stealing a remaining piece of bacon from his plate. 

"Because i have to work. And so do you." Louis snapped back. 

"I know I have to work but not you mate." 

"What do you mean?" Louis asked, swatting Zayn's hands from picking at his left over croissant. 

"I saw how stressed you were yesterday, so when you left i got you a day off. Boss' son Liam came last night looking for his dad. We really hit it off, and he said he'll do me a favor if i do him one." 

"Oh no you sucked his dick didn't you." Louis said, hands covering his face. 

"No. I promised to go on a date with him today." 

Louis peaked out at Zayn from behind his hands, shocked. Knowing Zayn he really did think he would suck this Liam guy's dick. 

"So what favor did he do you?" Harry asked, drinking down the rest of his orange juice. 

"I asked him to get my buddy a day off. He said not to worry, just to enjoy yourself. So calm down mate, i got you a day off. Go to the library or something." 

Louis pulled Zayn in for a hug, whispering 'thank you' into his ear. They paid their bill, well Harry paid, and said their goodbyes as they stepped out of the café. Harry got into the driver's seat this time. 

"So. You have a day off. What do you want to do?" Harry asked, pulling out onto the road. 

"I don't know. Zayn has to work and so do you." 

Harry glanced at Louis, making a right turn onto the highway. 

"Well I don't have to go you know. I can take a personal day." Harry assured him. 

Louis' heart swelled a little. He was beaming at the idea of Harry taking a day off from work just to be with him. He loved it. 

"You sure? Wont my mum get mad?" 

"Nah, she loves me. Plus I'm with you so she'll approve." 

"So where are we going?" Louis asked, watching as an unfamiliar scenery passed by. 

"Well i seriously need to pick up a few things and maybe we can stop at my place, watch a movie or something." 

"Sounds good." 

Harry smiled, patting Louis' thigh before placing his hand on the gear shift.

When they got off the highway, Harry bought a few groceries from ASDA bragging about how much he loves cooking. Louis texted Zayn in the car on the way to Harry's flat if he could drive his car home since he wouldn't be picking it up today either. Of course Zayn being the best person in the world said he didn't mind. 

They pulled onto a road with rather nice flats lining the block. Harry turned into a driveway, that went on for a little until it pulled into the front of a beautiful complex of flats. He pulled into a parking spot, both boys getting out and grabbing the grocery bags from the back. 

Louis followed Harry to his flat, face lighting up at how spacious it was. It was naturally bright inside which was the exact opposite of Louis' dark and gloomy apartment.

"Welcome to the Styles/Horan establishment." Harry said, trying to do his best american announcer's voice.

"Horan?" Louis questioned, panic already seeping in. 

"My roommate. Well he's moving out. He's moving in with his girlfriend."

Louis made a little 'ah' noise, sighing in relief. 

They both took off their shoes, Louis following Harry into the kitchen. It was beautiful. Granite counter tops, large island in the middle. Stainless steal fridge, top scale appliances. He was really starting to love this house. 

Harry placed the groceries on the counter and pulled his beanie off, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Here give me your jacket I'll hang it up." Harry said moving towards Louis. 

Louis shrugged off his parka to be exact and handed it to Harry. Harry went to hang it up as Louis walked over to the groceries and started unpacking them. He swears he didnt hear Harry creep up behind him. He didn't. 

Harry placed his chin on Louis' shoulder, chest pressed against his back. Louis jumped, nearly dropping a jar of spaghetti sauce on Harry's toes. 

"You scared me Harry!" 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, pulling his tighter into him. 

"Sorry." 

Louis was burning up and he knew Harry could feel it. His stomach was swarming with butterflies and he was trying really hard to ignore the fact that Harry was cuddling him. So he kept unpacking, trying to act as if Harry wasn't even pressed against him. 

"Your warm." Harry commented. 

"Because I have a six foot giant holding me." 

There was an awkward silence and Louis finished unpacking and he didn't know what else to do. So he put his hands on Harry's, intertwining their fingers. 

"I really like you Louis." Harry whispered, holding tight onto Louis.

"I know. I like you too." Louis whispered back. 

He turned around, Harry's hands still around his waist. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, playing with his hair. 

"You have pretty eyes." Harry said, dopey smile on his face. 

"Thank you, you have nice ones yourself." 

"I'm going to kiss you now." Harry said, moving closer to Louis. 

"Ok." 

Louis leaned up, eyes locked with Harry's. Harry moved in slowly, bother their eyes fluttering closed as their lips connected. The kiss was slow and gentle and Louis felt like he was floating. It had been so long since he's kissed someone and he can't be anymore grateful that Harry is the one breaking that streak right now. 

Harry pulled Louis closer, bodies flush together. He ran one of his large hands up the span of Louis' back, cupping his face. Louis tugged on Harry's hair lightly, causing Harry to moan into the kiss. Harry dropped both his hands to Louis' bum, squeezing them. Finally after a few more minutes, Louis pulled away resting his forehead against Harry's. 

"Still wanna watch a movie?" Harry asked, almost breathless. 

Louis nodded pecking Harry's lips before pulling him into a tight hug. 

As if he didn't have a lot on his mind before, he sure does now.


	5. You And I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets his roommate. Harry gets his Louis.

Louis is warm. So warm. He feels like he's floating and he loves it. Harry has his arm wrapped around his waist and he's running his hands through Louis' hair. His lips are kissed swollen and red. They've been watching some action movie Harry loves, and Louis could care less about it really. Because he finally kissed him. 

He kissed him. Harry. Harry Styles. They kissed. 

"You alright Lou?" Harry asked softly, rubbing Louis' back. 

Louis looked up at Harry, nodding. Harry smiled, leaning down to plant a peck on Louis' lips. Harry grabbed the remote, turning the TV off. Louis sat up, facing Harry who's face showed a little sense of panic. 

"Something wrong?" Louis asked, grabbing Harry's hand. 

"I want to talk to you about something." 

Harry scooted closer to Louis, rubbing his thumb across Louis' jawline.

"Do you know who you're going to move in with?" Harry asked, leaving light kisses on Louis' jawline, hand gripping his thigh. 

Louis sighed, closing his eyes enjoying the feeling of Harry's lips against his skin. 

"No. I didn't even start to look for someone. I'm pretty sure i'm going to be forced to move out." 

"But what if i know someone who would be honored to move in with you." 

Louis' eyes widened. His heart started to race and a wave of happiness washed over him. Thank god! He was going to have a roommate he was going to keep his flat. He was saved. 

"Oh really? Who's that I might ask." 

Harry detached his lips from Louis, retreating so he could look him in the eyes. His gaze was hard and yet so loving. He looked down and intertwined their hands, smiling like a fool. 

"I really really do like you. I remember the day we met. You wanted nothing to do with me. Just wanted your parking spot." 

"I'm still mad about that you know." Louis joked. 

Harry chuckled, looking back up at Louis. 

"You looked so beautiful." 

Louis sucked his teeth. 

"I looked awful. I was bloody drenched and i had bags under my eyes." 

"You looked beautiful." Harry repeated, voice going softer. 

Louis was gone. He'd never imagine that one day he'd be here with a model material boy who thinks he looks beautiful at his worst. Well it wasn't his worst to be honest but to Louis, it still counts. He almost cant believe this is real. This doesn't happen. No. This never happens. But it is and he wants to pass out. He wants to wake up in his bed and sigh at the ballistic dream he just had. 

"Harry I-" 

"No let me finish." Harry interrupted. "Ever since that day I knew i wanted you. I knew i had to have you. You just looked so perfect, and you still do. Right now even. Perfect. And i want to give you the world Louis i do. I want you to have the moon because you shine brighter than it and you should make it your bitch. I want you to have everything you could possibly think of because you deserve that. You deserve the best." 

Louis could feel the tears brimming his eyes and he felt vulnerable. The last thing he thought he'd be doing today is crying. Louis Tomlinson does not cry. Not in front of Harry Styles especially. 

"I see how much your apartment means to you. I understand the memories its hold and what it symbolizes, I do. And i want you to know that i respect that in every aspect. But i don't want you to have to dread living there because the rent is too damn high. I don't want you to worry about if you're going to be able to keep that roof over your head because it breaks my heart to see you so stressed out like that." 

"Harry I'm a grown man." 

"I know Louis I know. Just let me finish okay." 

Louis nodded his head, looking down to try and blink the tears away before they start falling. 

"I saw how your face lite up when you walked in. You were astonished. You feel in love with this place I know you did. And i want you to be that happy with your home. Not stressed from it. And not stressed from trying to find a roommate. For gods sake Louis its a one bedroom apartment. You wont find anyone to move in-" 

"Oh thanks for reminding me Harold I appreciate it." 

There it is. The tears. They rolled down his cheeks as he turned his head, avoiding eye contact with Harry. Harry huffed, pulling Louis into his chest and hugging him tight. Louis gripped Harry tight, giving up on fighting his emotions. He was a train wreck. He was panting a little as small sobs left his body. 

"I didn't mean to make you cry...I didn't Louis please I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I just-fuck I'm an idiot. I was trying to be mature and explain what i was trying to say and i ruined this I'm so sorry." Harry babbled, stuffing hid face in Louis' neck. 

Louis cried for a little while longer and Harry held him through it. When Louis started to calm down, he pulled away from Harry wiping his face off. 

"Louis please I-" 

"Its fine Harry it's fine. I needed to hear the truth. I wasn't going to find a roommate." 

"That's what i wanted to say. I want to be your roommate. I want you to move in. Here." 

Louis froze. How do you react to something like that? He's never had someone be so open and so upfront the way Harry is and it's scaring him. He's scared right now. He doesn't know what to say. The last thing he wants to do is say the wrong thing and ruin this whole thing but-fuck. So he does the first thing he can think of.

He lunges forward, cupping Harry's face as he kisses him. Hard. 

He's never felt so confused in his life. He wants to say yes, he wants to move in. But he doesn't want to leave his apartment. It's his. Only his. So he kisses Harry harder because this is the only thing he's sure he wants to do right now. He's sure he wants to kiss this boy until he's a panting mess and rocking his hips up. Yeah he wants that. 

He pulls away, kissing down Harry's neck. He snakes a hand up into Harry's hair, pulling on it. Harry moans out as Louis bites down on his neck, sucking a deep purple bruise onto his skin. Harry grips Louis' hips tight, pulling him onto his lap so he's straddling him. 

Louis continues to suck bruises all over Harry's neck and collarbones, loving the sounds Harry's making. Harry bucks his hips up when Louis pulls at the curls at the nape of his neck. Louis smirks against his skin, pulling away to look down at Harry. Harry's panting ever so slightly, starring back up at Louis. 

"Okay." Louis says, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. 

"Okay what?" Harry asks, oblivious to the proposal he made ten minutes ago. 

"Okay as in I'll move in with you." 

Harry's eyes light up and he pulls Louis in for another kiss. But this one is more gentle and more passionate. As if Harry is expressing how happy he is with his kiss. 

"Under one condition." Louis says into the kiss.

"What ever you want you can have." Harry retorts back. He was at the point that if Louis wanted him to sleep on the couch for the first month he's here he'd do it. Anything to make him happy. 

"You'll help me move."

"Of course!" Harry exclaims, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist. 

"And..." 

"And what Louis? Tell me." 

"You know...you..and me...this.." Louis' voice started to get lower as a blush appeared on his cheeks. 

"You want me to be your boyfriend?" Harry asked, eyebrow arched. 

"Yeah..kinda." 

Harry scrunched his face, making a fake shocked face. 

"Kinda! What do you mean kinda!" 

Louis laughed, pecking Harry's lips again. 

"I want you to be my boyfriend okay." 

Harry nodded, kissing Louis' cheek. 

"Okay." 

Louis smiled down at Harry before his eyes darted to the kitchen. 

"You know I'm kind of hungry. Make me spaghetti." 

"Demanding." 

Louis got up off Harry and walked with him into the kitchen and watched him as he prepared the pasta. 

 

He's still not sure about this. He's positive he wants Harry as his boyfriend, no second thoughts about it. Though moving in is a big step. They still barely know each other. Hell they've been on two dates and he's moving in already. Well technically in a month from now but still. That's pretty soon. 

He wants o rip his hair out because he know he shouldn't be doing this so soon but it feel so right. Why does this feel so right. He's never felt like this and he wants to run into oncoming traffic because that would probably be less painful then what he's feeling. 

Why does Harry feel so right for him? Why is he not running out of this house and home to his bed? Why is he not deleting Harry's number and getting a new phone? Why? Then a thought creeps into his mind and he panics. 

No. 

This can't be the emotion. No. He can't be. It's too soon. No no no. 

Louis' knees almost give out just thinking about it. 

He's in love.

And just his luck, Harry has to turn around and look at him as if he knows. Of course he knows. This boys is physic or something. He lets go of the cooking spoon, letting it slump against the pot. He walks over to Louis, pulling him into his chest. 

"Everything is going to be alright I promise." 

Louis wants to believe him he's right. But he doesn't. Everything wont be alright because Louis' life is shit and Harry's is gold. He doesn't belong. He's torn. 

All he wanted was to wash his laundry.


	6. Just Go For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wants to celebrate. Louis wants to scream.

One week. That's all Louis has left is his apartment until he's moved in fully with Harry. Niall is already gone and Harry is so jittery. Its been the best month of his life if he's honest. Harry is the best thing to ever happen to him. He's taken him to numerous fancy restaurants. A date to the London eye. He's incredible. 

Louis walks around his apartment, placing the rest of his things into some extra boxes he picked up earlier that day. Its depressing to see your life packed into a small box. Yet it also makes you realize how much belongings you actually have. Trust him, he has a lot of shit. 

He finishes packing away his clothes, only leaving out outfits for the rest of the week. He sits down on his bed, sighing. He takes it all in and he's never seen his room so bare before. Even when he moved in, there were still things in it from the previous owners. It's nerve wrecking. As if he's never lived there at all. 

He can feel tears rushing to his eyes, sniffling as he lays on his side and curls into a ball. As much as he's tried to deny this thought, it stays in his mind 24/7. He doesn't want to leave. 

This was his first home. His very first place to call his own. So many memories are in this little apartment and he can't just pack up and leave as if they don't mean anything. That's like buying a dog and moving to a new home but not bringing it with you. You just don't do that. 

He's crying now, and he can't stop the sobs from escaping his lungs. He can't leave. Not unless this apartment comes with him. If only he could shrink it some how and take it to Harry's house. Like a souvenir. 

What if things don't work out between him and Harry. What if things go sour and he's forced to move out again. Its not like he'll be able to come back here. Not with someone else living in it. 

That's what hurts the most. 

Knowing that someone is going to move right in after him and absolutely change it hurts. Paint it brighter colors, re-do the floors, kitchen, everything. Once he leaves and someone comes in, his memories will forever be gone, physically that is. 

He wont be able to revisit the place and sigh while he thinks back on the things he's done it in.He won't recognize it. Then his life is one screwed up story. Like a movie with an enticing plot and great actors but no background.

His phone starts to ring in his pocket and he pulls it out, gasping for air. It's Harry. It's always Harry. He doesn't answer though. He just wants to lay here. So he lets it go to voice mail. If it was important, he'd leave a message or call back. 

He wipes his face off with his sweater sleeves, sitting up to try and regulate his breathing back to normal. He's going to miss this place he really is. His phone rings again. Harry. He picks it up this time, not wanting him to panic and think somethings wrong. He tends to do that a lot.

"Hello." 

"Hello Louis. Louis you alright?" Harry's shouting a little and Louis can hear the faint noise of other voices in the background.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just packing. Where are you I can barely hear." 

"I'm at work, its crazy so many people are in here today." 

"That's nice but um, is there something you wanted to say? Other than the great news at work?" 

"Oh right. I'm stopping by later. I was thinking we'd celebrate early on you moving in. Or well you know, you moving out." 

Louis tenses. 

"Y-yeah sure. Sounds great." He lied. 

It does not sound great. That last thing he wants to be doing besides moving out is celebrating that he's moving out. 

"Alright i'll see you soon." Harry says before hanging up. 

Louis' angry. Angry, angry, angry. He throw his phone to the other side of his bed, storming off to his living room. Harry knows how much he loves this place he knows that. He knows how big of a step Louis' taking abandoning it and he wants to fucking celebrate him leaving! 

So Louis puts on his jacket that was slumped against his sofa, slips into his vans, grabs his keys and wallet and heads out slamming the door. He locks up before storming downstairs to the parking lot, into his car, and speeds off onto the road. 

He needs a drink.

Perks of working as a bartender is the free alcohol. He drives to work, sneaking in the back where the stocks are held. He grabs two bottles of Jack Daniels whiskey, and a bottle of Amsterdam vodka. 

He drives back home and sets the bottles on his counter once he's inside. He opens the vodka, pouring some into a large shot glass he forgot to pack away into the boxes. Convenient. He drinks it down, the burn not fazing him at all. 

See Louis has a little problem with his drinking. He's not an alcoholic no not close, just he likes to get piss drunk when he's really mad. And Louis is not a very nice drunk when he's mad. He gets bitchy and a little too honest. If he was happy and accidentally got drunk, he's be a horny teenager all over again. 

That's not the case here. 

He drinks another shot of the vodka, opening a bottle of the whiskey. He pours a shot, gulping it down as well. He knows drinking vodka and whiskey is a pure formula for getting drunk and he has not regrets right now. None what's so ever. So he pours himself more shots.

 

Its around 8:30 when Harry shows up, using Louis' spare key to come in. Louis is spread out on the couch, Jack Daniels bottle next to him on the floor. Harry's holding a bottle of champagne with a ribbon on it. 

"Um Lou.." Harry starts, closing the door behind him. 

"Oh hello Harry its sooo nice to see you." Louis' speech slurred. 

Harry sets the champagne on the counter, noticing the half empty bottle of vodka and an un-opened Jack Daniels bottle. 

"I see you started the party early." Harry jokes, taking off his coat. He moves to sit on the couch, moving Louis' legs. 

"Does that bother you? That I'm celebrating without you? Does it bother you that i didnt wait to get drunk on the behalf of me leaving the one place in the world that means the most to me?" A hint of anger in his voice. 

Harry's taken back, eyebrows furrowing.

"What? No I'm not offended....just surprised." 

Louis sits up, taking another sip of the whiskey. 

"Well don't be kid." 

"My name isn't kid, it's Harry. Just Harry no kid." 

"Does it fucking matter what I call you?" Louis snaps.

"Woah woah woah why are you being like this? Is it the alcohol? Because I think you've had enou-" 

"Don't tell me if I've had enough! I'm a grown man I can make my own decisions!" Louis yells, getting up off the couch and walking into the kitchen. 

Harry gets up, turning to face Louis. 

"Are you mad at me or something? Because if so I'm sorry. Sorry for wanting to celebrate the fact that you said yes to moving in with me. Sorry for wanting to enjoy some expensive as fuck champagne with my boyfriend." Harry yells back. 

Louis scoffs, closing the vodka bottle. 

"No one told you to buy expensive champagne." 

"Oh well excuse me for not being cheap. Its just normal to buy expensive shit when you're celebrating."

Louis slams his fist on the counter turning to look at Harry, face red from frustration. 

"Stop saying that! Stop fucking saying that! I'm not celebrating this! I'm not! I'm not celebrating moving out of my fucking safe haven Harry! Do you not realize what this place means to me? How stressed I got when I realized I had no other choice but then to bloody move! And you want to celebrate this? Are you fucking kidding me?!" Louis screamed, veins straining in his neck. 

Harry's eyes widened. He's never seen this side of Louis before. 

"Louis I-" Harry said before being interrupted 

"No shut the fuck up I'm talking." He stopped screaming but his voice was still stern and powerful. "This place has made me who I am today. It truly has. And if it weren't for this place I would of never found you. I would of never even stayed in England! So no, I'm not going to celebrate leaving it. That's the last thing I'm going to do. Do you know I cried like a bitch early just thinking about leaving? I didn't even want to cry but I did. I love this place Harry I love it with all my heart. I'm not celebrating leaving here like I'm happy about it because I'm not."

Harry sighed, shaking his head a little. 

"What Harry? Say it."

"I paid your rent." 

Louis' body went slack. 

"What did you say?" Louis asked, voice back to his normal tone. 

"I said, I paid your rent. You know, the £1000 you owed. Yeah, I paid that. I paid it because I knew if you had to, you'd be even more screwed up about leaving. Paying rent to a place you can't - don't even live in anymore. I didn't want that stress on you. So i paid it. Just this morning while you were at work. Called your landlord, met up with him, and gave him a check. I did that for you. To make this moving experience easier for you." 

Louis fucked up. He fucked up big time. He knows he's screwed up and fuck he's really done it this time. All he could here in his mind were the words 'What have i done'. Harry walked over to Louis, looking down on him. He looked tired. 

"I think I'll just go for now. Let you be alone, get some rest. I'll be here on Saturday to pick you up. Don't worry about the boxes, I called a moving company to bring them to my house for us. Keep the champagne." 

Louis reached his hand out for Harry, but he stepped back. He looked at Louis with so much hurt in his eyes. He walked to the door and opened it. Before he walked out, he took his spare key out of his pocket and tossed it onto the couch. He slammed the door, leaving Louis in the apartment by himself. 

What the fuck did he just do?

Tears start rolling down his cheeks for the second time that day, and he just wants to die. He takes off his vans, and stumbles into his room. He drank way too much and he's sure to be paying for it tomorrow. He strips out of his shirt and jeans and flops into his bed. He pulls the sheet over himself, curling into a ball. 

That was the first night Louis' ever cried himself to sleep in this apartment. Great, another memory he'll have to let go of. This time, Harry's apart of it though.

And he's starting to fear Harry may not be apart of many more.


	7. Give Me Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis apologizes and moves in to Harry's home. Harry forgives and moves into Louis' heart.

Its the day. The day Louis and Harry move in. Louis hasn't seen or spoken to Harry since their argument and he's nervous. Harry is supposed to be here in ten minutes to pick him up and he's sweating nervously. He's changed his shirt twice already and he finally decided on a t-shirt with a smiley face that has three eyes. Comical. Hopefully Harry will laugh and everything will be back to normal because his laugh could bring world peace. 

It really can. 

He puts on his beanie because Harry loves him in a beanie and slips on the tightest pair of jeans he has. He puts on his shoes and waits for Harry to call him that he he's outside. It's been almost five minutes until his phone beeps and its a text message from Harry that he just pulled up. 

He beams he really does at that and grabs his jacket and keys and rushes out locking the door. He left the key under the mat for the moving company and bolted down the steps. He'd be lying if he said he hasn't missed Harry. But he has dignity so he calms down when he gets to the lobby and strolls outside. He climbs into the passenger seat, Harry relaxing back into his seat with his eyes closed.

"Hi." Louis whispers, buckling his seat belt. 

Harry pops an eye open to look over at Louis. 

"You alright? You looked wrecked."

"I'm not. Just had a lot on my mind." He starts fiddling with his thumbs waiting for Harry to say something. 

"Just checking." Harry answers before opening both his eyes, stretching and giving Louis a weak smile. 

He's about to start the car before Louis grabs his wrist, stopping him. 

"I wanna talk to you. Before we go. I need to say something."

Harry nods, shifting so he's facing Louis. Louis took a deep breathe before looking at Harry. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that i was being a complete and utter twat. I shouldn't have been drunk either and so defensive. I just have a natural wall up and I feel like shit because i out you on the other side of it. You're my boyfriend and you're supposed to be on the same side as me. I'm so so sorry Harry and if i ruined this whole experience for you let me know now so I can get out of this car and find another place to live." 

Harry gave Louis a deep long stare before a busting out laughing. Louis frowned, confused as of what was funny.

"Harry!" 

"I'm sorry Lou it's just, why would i force you to find another place to live after something so petty?" 

"I don't get what's petty."

"Our fight. Well i would call it a miss understanding but you haven't ruined anything for me. You've made it better. I realized just how much that place meant to you after i stormd out and i wanted to come running back to your door but i knew you needed space. I would never try to hurt you purposely." 

Louis wants to smack himself. He wants to smack himself for screaming at Harry and at for being such and idiot. 

Harry leaned in and gave Louis a kiss, making him smile. 

"Now can we go home?" Harry whispered against Louis' lips.

"Not until you buy me breakfast." 

Harry rolled his eyes giving Louis another kiss, a little more forceful then the last. He pulled away and started the car. Louis leaned against the window, smile plastered on his face. After breakfast they went back because Louis realized he forgot the boxes with his clothes.

 

He's home. Well, he's at his new home but you get it. Harry left to get groceries for dinner while Louis is unpacking his clothes into the space Harry made for him. He's still a little depressed from leaving the one thread he had keeping him sane but he'll be alright here. He's coped with the idea that he can't keep his apartment. Humming to himself along to the song Harry's iPod is playing from the doc in their room. It's playing some indie alternative band he's never heard of but they're actually pretty good. He rummages through his boxes looking for his black hoodie, awaiting the call that the movers have gotten the rest of his things.

Once he decides he's done enough unpacking for the night, he heads down the long hallway past Niall's room to the staircase. The floor plan really is nice and open. Something he never had. One thing he doesn't like is that he hasn't met Niall yet. This guy is supposed to be Harry's best friend but he hasn't even met him. He heads to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge, sighing at the sight of multiple brands Harry bought. 

Harry admitted in their car ride here that he'd bought at least two brands of everything because he doesn't know what suits Louis best. Charming fellow. This kid tries way too hard sometimes. 

He grabbed a Voss water, closing the fridge door and walking out of the kitchen to sit on their couch. He tries his water, satisfied with the taste which is weird because its water yet it tastes magical. He drinks half the bottle when he has the urge to read. Harry has a bookshelf on the wall from ceiling to floor and he there are quite a lot of books on it. Louis hops off the couch to go scan for a book of interest. 

He's out of luck.

Every book Harry owns are home improvements, magazines, guitar books, fashion books, biographies, and textbooks. 

The door opens and he turns around to see Harry stumbling in carrying two hands full of grocery bags. He runs over to help him, winking as he takes most of them out of Harry's hands and puts them on the kitchen counter. Harry slipped off his boots, following Louis. 

"Hey you hungry?" Harry asked, unpacking the stuff. 

"Very. What are you making?" 

"That. Is a surprise." 

Louis was about to respond before a loud crackle of thunder roared outside. 

"Shit its gonna rain. What about my stuff?" Louis asked, already getting too worried.

"We'll have them deliver it tomorrow." 

Louis nodded, inspecting the items Harry bought. 

"Out. Go watch tv or something." 

Louis huffed, and walked out of the kitchen and up to their room. Now would be a great time to talk to Zayn and see how that date with this Liam kid went. He grabbed his phone opening up his and Zayn's previous messages. 

'How was the date?'

A few moments later his phone rang, Zayn's icon flashing on his screen. 

"Hello." 

"Louis! You wont believe what happened!"

Louis chuckled, laying down on their bed. This was obviously going to be a long conversation seeing that Zayn is one for details. 

"So where'd he take you to?" 

"A restaurant and then a gig at club koko to see this guy play. It was really nice. The restaurant wasn't too fancy but just right. And he has great taste in appetizers might i add."

"Zayn mate i don't care for what you ate i care for how it went? Did you enjoy it? Do you wish something different would of happened?"

"Fine fine. I enjoyed myself."

"So you called me to freak out over appetizers? Disappointing." 

"No i called you to freak out over the fact I kissed him. Well he kissed me." 

"He kissed you. And you didn't stop him? What happened to the Zayn who doesn't kiss on first dates?" 

Zayn laughed causing Louis to smile. He always loved Zayn's laugh its so cute.

"That Zayn is long gone mate. Liam is a nice guy so i let him have it. He's quite good." 

"Okay okay awkward. I don't wanna know about your boy toy's lip talents." 

"Kissing doesn't count as a lip talent. Now if you put those lips to good use like sucking cock, then that's a lip talent." 

"Nice to know the difference I'll remember that."

"So how's it with Harry? You guys alright?" 

"Yeah much better actually. I really thought my whole outbusrt of emotion would scare him off but he just laughed at the whole situation."

"Good lad." 

"Really good. He's making me dinner." 

"Nice. Save me some yeah."

"I'll think about it." 

"Fine. Well i have to go, Liam is on his way here. Have to go get ready." 

"No lip talents tonight Zayn. Keep it pg." 

"I'll think about it."

And with that being said, Zayn hung up. Louis closed his phone and relaxed back into the pillows surrounding him. It starting pouring and Louis couldn't be any more calm. He has to admit his old bed was never this soft and comfy. It was hard and cold. Plus he didn't have a duvet and 2 billion pillows. 

Harry's iPod had stopped playing music while he was on the phone and the sound of the rain was so soothing. He closed his eyes, just listening. 

 

He didnt realize he fell asleep until Harry kissed his forehead. He opened his eyes, Harry smiling in his face. Not that Harry isnt the first thing he wants to see when he wakes up because he is, its just the creepy smile he had. 

"Wake up babe. Dinner is ready." 

Harry stood up, hovering over Louis. Louis sat up, stretching his arms out. 

"How long was i asleep for?" 

"About an hour. You look so cute when you're sleep. You have a little snore too." 

Louis stood up, stretching his back before hugging Harry. Harry leaned his cheek agaisnt the top of Louis' head, squeezing him tight. When Louis pulled away Harry grabbed his hand and led them out of the room. The lights were all out except for candles lined all down the hallway and in the living room. Harry set the table for them, candles in between their two plates which were across from each other. 

"Harry..." 

"I know I know this is so cliche."

"This is romantic Harry. Not cliche." 

"I made us a chicken alfredo with broccoli, salad, and garlic bread. Oh and i also swiped that Champagne i got for us from your place and brought it here. Good thing you didn't open it." 

Louis lent up pecking Harry's lips, whispering 'thank you' before taking his seat. Harry took his seat and poured them both a glass of champagne.

 

The two ate their dinner in peace. Conversation lively. They talked about pet peeves and favorite movies, foods, and store. After they finished, Louis helped Harry clean up. They went back to their room and laid down, cuddling each other as they continued their conversation. 

"Louis."

"Yeah."

"I really love you being here with me."

"I love being here with you too."

Louis meant it. He did love being here with Harry. He was so gentle, understanding, and patient with him. He's never experience this before and he's more than grateful its Harry he's experiencing it with. The more he thinks about it the more he's happy he chose to move in. He's forgotten all of his worries and he's just so happy Harry is here holding him. Like his own personal safe haven. One he wont let anyone take away. Harry is his and only his. 

 

Yeah, he loves this boy.


	8. Not On A Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wants Harry. Harry gives Louis everything.

Louis would be lying if he said last night wasn't the best sleep of his life, because it was. It really was. Harry's bed is so warm and plushy and conforms to his shape. Plus, he was wrapped in two strong arms with the warmest person alive pressed against his back. 

So yeah, he slept good. 

When he woke up Harry wasn't in bed, but he could hear him singing in their kitchen. Louis figured he was cooking breakfast because he could smell bacon and eggs. He sat up, stretched, and walked into their bathroom. In the mist of moving, he forgot his toothbrush but Harry being the angel he is said he bought one for him the day before he moved in. He found a toothbrush in a package, with spiderman all over it. 

Louis has a thing for spiderman. 

He brushes his teeth, washes his face, and heads down stairs. His hair is all over the place but he doesn't care. He finds Harry shirtless, hair pushed back with a headband, and in a pair of black Calvin Klein boxers. Harry looks over his shoulder and smiles at Louis. 

"Morning love. Sleep well?" 

"Best sleep I've had in years." 

Harry turned around to put the milk back in the fridge and- 

"Is that a butterfly?" 

Louis knew Harry has loads of tattoos. He knew about his sparrows and the huge ship on his bicep but this fucking butterfly, he didnt know about. Harry looked down at his chest and chuckled, nodding his head. 

"I like butterflies so I thought, what the hell. Hurt like a bitch too."

Louis walked closer to Harry, tracing his tattoo with his thumb. 

"It's pretty." 

Harry placed a kiss on Louis forehead and turned back to turn off the stove. He placed an equal amount of eggs on two plates and did the same with their bacon. 

"Tea?" 

"Not in the mood for any right now but thank you." 

Harry handed Louis his plate and they both sat down and ate. 

After breakfast both boys went and sat down on their couch. 

"Wanna watch a movie?" 

"Actually Haz, I wanted to talk with you about something."

Harry shifted his body so he was facing Louis and placed his arm up against the back of the couch. 

"I um well I just wanted to thank you again for everything. You really are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." 

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat." 

Louis smiled and leaned in, kissing Harry lightly. Harry pulled Louis in closer, deepening the kiss. Louis slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth, moaning as their tongues grazed together. Harry gripped his hips, pulling him onto his lap. Louis pulled off Harry's headband, running his hands in his hair. Harry threw his head back and moaned, Louis attaching his lips to Harry's neck. 

"Fuck Louis." 

"If you insist." 

Louis rocked his hips down, both boys moaning out. Harry pulled Louis back in for another kiss as Louis sped up his movements. Harry couldnt take it anymore and gripped Louis' legs tight as he stood up. 

"Woah Harry what the fu-" 

"The first time we have sex will not be on a couch." 

Harry walked them upstairs to their bedroom and laid Louis down lightly on their, crawling in between his legs. He grabbed the hem of Louis' shirt, helping him take it off. He kissed Louis' neck down to his collar bones. 

"So beautiful"Louis." 

Both boys were hard and Harry wanted nothing more to slip his pants and boxers off and fuck him until the sun went down but he can't. It's their first time together and he needs to make this special. 

Harry please do something. 

"Pants and boxers off. Now."

Harry climbed off of the bed and walked over to his dresser to grab the new bottle of lube he bought last night and a condom. Louis shimmied out of his pajama pants and boxers all at once, tossing them onto the floor. He wanted to touch himself badly but he knew Harry would do it better. Harry climbed back onto the bed and tossed the condom next to Louis' thigh. 

"I'm gonna take care of you don't worry, I'll be gentle." 

Louis nodded his head as Harry popped open the cap. He poured a decent amount onto three fingers, placing the bottle next to Louis' foot. 

"Just relax okay, I got you." 

Harry kissed Louis neck again as he traced Louis rim causing his breath to hitch. He slipped his finger inside of Louis slowly, not wanting to hurt Louis in anyway. He pumped his finger a few times before adding another. He scissored his fingers, Louis pushing back onto them. 

"One more...Harry one more I can take it." 

Harry slipped in his third and final finger, Louis tensing up. It's been a very long time since he's had sex and lets just say his fingers are a lot smaller than Harry's. Harry scissored all three fingers before pumping them in at a steady pace. Louis relaxed and enjoyed the feeling. Louis was letting out small moans, squirming to get Harry's fingers deeper. 

I'm ready I'm ready please Harry." 

"Alright alright I got you, I got you. Just relax." 

Harry pulled his fingers out and stood up. He took his boxers off and threw them into the pile where Louis' were. He got back on the bed, reaching for the lube. He grabbed the condom before Louis kicked him with his foot, causing his to stop and look up at him. 

"No condom, please." 

Harry nodded, tossing the condom on the floor and reaching for the lube again. He poured some into his palm and tossed the bottle on the floor too. He coated his dick fully, and shuffled closer to Louis. He gripped onto Louis' thigh as he used his other hand to guide himself to Louis' entrance. He pushed in slowly, Louis gasping. Harry was bigger than anyone he slept with before.

Harry sat still for a few moments before pushing into Louis' tight heat fully. He rested his forehead against Louis', giving him time to adjust. Louis finally nodded and Harry pulled out slowly before pushing back in. He laced their fingers together as he built up a steady rhythm. Louis threw his head back in pleasure, tightening his legs around Harry's waist. 

Harry shifted his hips up, causing Louis' eyes to fly open and a loud moan to leave his mouth.

"Right there right there." 

Harry gripped their headboard and fucked into Louis harder, hitting his prostate dead on. Louis was practically screaming at this point. He's never felt this much pleasure in so long and he feels like he's going to die. Harry pounding into him ruthlessly, headboard banging against the wall. 

"You feel so good Louis, so tight for me." 

Harry was panting, Louis' moans spurring him on. He gripped one of Louis' thigh and placed it on his shoulder. He was close but he refused to come before Louis did. He wrapped his hand around Louis' dick, pumping in time with his thrusts. 

Louis was gone at this point, not caring if he was going to lose his voice. He felt so so good and he wanted the whole block to know. He was so close and he felt like he was on fire. 

I'm so close Harry I'm so close." 

Harry dropped Louis' leg and lent down to kiss onto his neck. He sped up his hand as he pounded into Louis faster. Louis' back arched up off the bed as he came all over Harry's hand and his belly. He moaned out Harry's name, hole clenching. Harry came seconds after, Louis constricting around him pushing him off the edge. Harry pulled out and flopped down next to Louis. He wiped his hand on the sheet, running his clean hand through his hair. 

"Jesus Harry you're huge."

"I know. Now shush i wanna take a nap. You're ass wore me out." 

Louis chuckled as Harry pulled him into his arms. 

To think the cheeky idiot who worked at his mom's flower shop would be the one fucking him to sleep.


End file.
